


Lost

by JadeSpeedster17



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Sam Winchester, Based on some other fanfictions, But yet is happy at times, Different take on Nephilim, Nephilim, Sam and Dean raised by angels, cuteness, kind of sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSpeedster17/pseuds/JadeSpeedster17
Summary: When Castiel finds Dean in hell, he is surprised to find a fledgling angel where the human should be. Bring Dean back to earth, Cass heads to Heaven to tell them what he has found. What is to come now that the garrison knows of new family members?(A different take on the whole half angel things, based on Nephilim and a bit from In an Angel's Nest.)





	1. Fledgling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nephilim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524231) by [SLunne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLunne/pseuds/SLunne). 



Castiel moved quickly in the darkness and heat of Hell, moving to where Dean should be. He half expected to find a broken man, who harmed souls for his own sake. He didn't feel pity, no, humans were always selfish creatures. Nothing truly knew for one to value themselves over others. As he moved into the room, he frowned a bit, not seeing or sensing Dean's presence in the room. But, he was sure he was still here. 

Moving to the middle of the room, he frowned a sense of fear and worried touched his grace. But, it was not his own. His blue eyes turned and caught something soft white, hiding away in a corner. Carefully, he lowered himself down and peered at what was hiding from him.

Staring back at him was two wide, blue eyes like his own, only much brighter. The small creature sent a wave of shock and worry through his being. If he didn't know any better, he'd swear he was looking at a young angel. 

The creature had soft, whitish gold skin, it looked to be fur, yet it wasn't. It's face was small, a mouth formed into a frown. Two long, floppy ears where wrapped around tis' body, hiding the two other heads that had still yet to form. The long tail was wrapped also around it's shivering body. Large blue eyes gazed at Cass's true form with a sense of fear.

"But... that's impossible...." Cass breathed, a Nephilim, one not tainted like so many others? But how? Much less who it was, now that he looked at it closely, Dean a half angel? A still very young at that! Cass felt worry run through him, had they known? He shook the thought away, of course not, had anyone in Heaven known this, Dean would NOT be here at all.

The fledgling let out a sound and puff out a powder from it's mouth, as if trying to look intimidating, hoping to scare Cass away. Kind of pathetic, but if Cass was honest it was also very cute. He frowned softly, seems Dean wasn't aware of himself. Well, that was a given, when a half angel felt threaten, their Grace pulled them back for safety. So right now, what Cass was seeing, as Dean's Grace trying to protect him from any more harm.

Carefully, he reached out his long fingers to the other. "Shhh." he loud voice said in a gentle, soothing tone. "There is no need to be afraid, little one." he spoke in his native tongue to the fledgling, hoping to comfort it. Seemed to be working, the smaller one slowly stopped shaking. Tentatively moving it's head into the other's fingers and then palm.

"There we go now, no need to be afraid anymore." he promised carefully pulling Dean out of his hiding spot, getting a better look at the fledgling. For not being around the garrison to grown well, he developed into a healthy half angel. Even if he was still very much a baby, he was at least growing well. Cass sighed, that was good, without the help of other angels, some fledgling died a premature, horrible death.

Once the other had calmed down, slowly he formed back into his human self. This had Cass relax also, it meant Dean's Grace felt safe with him enough to let Dean back out. But now, he had to get him out of here. Hell wouldn't be kind to Dean once they knew what he was. In a flash, the two where gone, Cass's only thought was to take Dean some place safe to rest and then make sure Sam was safe also. For all he could know, Sam was the same as Dean. A Nephilim.


	2. Shocking Discovery

Micheal didn't know what to think when Cass came back with the news of two half angels. Honestly, he was shocked to his core, he knew he had possessed John Winchester before, but his grace seemed to have stuck and now fathered two children. At least, he knew that much, the rest was a bit clueless to him. He didn't know why he couldn't feel his sons presences, nor how they survived this long.

But he wasn't about to question his fathers mercy to Sam and Dean. He was more than happy to let the past stay that and get them to him as soon as he could. But, thing was, they weren't aware from what Castiel had told him. Dean's Grace only showed itself due to the pain Dean felt and the fear that consumed it. 

He felt horrible inside, he always told himself he would be a better father than his was. Yet, he sent his own son to torment for some half baked plan to start the End Times. Sure, he told himself he didn't know they were his, but another part told him that he should have. He prayed that Dean would understand, that they both would forgive him for his ignorance.

More than anything, he wanted them home. Should word get around what they were, they'd be in danger at all times. Anger ran through his grace, and if Lucifer so much as touches Sam he would make sure there was nothing left to get back to the cage. 

He told the garrison the plans had changed, all efforts should be to protect the two fledglings and clean up the mess. Making damn sure Lilith didn't get any farther in her plans. He had been watching Sam for a while, and frowned as he felt his sons now addiction to demon blood. He knew once Sam was cleaned of it, he'd be better. At least, he hoped, damn Ruby to the lowest pits of Hell. If he wasn't so busy he'd go find the demon girl himself.

But, he had to get everything together. Raphael was nervous, hoping they would be able to get the two to agree to come with them. He knew Dean, and it wouldn't be easy with them. He wasn't too sure about Sam, that boys mind worked rather strange. A smile tugged as Micheal's lips, he was much like Raphael in that sense. Once his brother had his mind set to something, there was no changing it, but yet he went about things rather differently than most angels.

Taking a slow breath he got onto paper work, finishing up the orders to make sure this Apocalypse wasn't started. He hoped in time his father would return, and be there for his grandchildren. A part of him longed for them to be a happy family again. Yet, he knew God wouldn't come, he had given his children a chance at least. He was happy for that, but he stilled wanted to see him again. Even if he might get scolded for what he's done, at least he'd be here!

Shaking his head Micheal turned to the window over looking Heaven out to the gardens a few ways out. He could now only wait for Castiel to return, and hopefully with Sam and Dean as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I know they are short chapters, but I'm focusing most of my time in Wattpad for some of my other stories. This is just some random idea, if I get more inspiration I'll write longer chapters.
> 
> Comment please! :)


	3. Chapter 3: Disappearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby notices something is off and Lucifer does also.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ!
> 
> So, damn, sorry for a the long over due chapter. Had to move and had no internet for a while. Then I had to put time aside to study for college work. 
> 
> Honestly, did NOT expect this many people to ask for the story to continue. Being that I hardly get comments or reviews, much less people even noticing what I write. I was expecting this story to bust, but yeah, back now and will try to update.
> 
> Going more into character set up here. If this story gets good ratings, and at my readers permission, I might add in more to this.
> 
> Please Read Note At the End

Sam was missing, at least, that's what Ruby knew. She had come to see Sam, mostly for another feeding. The boy was close, close enough for the plans to be completed. She found it almost too easy, after the death of his brother things got easier. Sweet Sammy was just too trusting, without his brother there to be his logical sense and common sense at that, he was too easy to trick.

Dean, to Ruby, was a pain in the ass. He easily caught onto lies and deceptions like it was second nature. He near saw through her, it was almost unnerving the ways his eyes pierced into her, like gazing into her very being, stripping her of everything and exposing her in her true form almost. She very a shiver every time she thought of it, normally only other demons, Lucifer, and the angels had looked at her like that.

Ruby often chalked it up to the fact Dean has seen so much and been through so much that he just picked up on it. Honestly, she was lucky she manged to somewhat fool him. But, he never allowed her alone near Sam for long. He had the reason not to trust her, Ruby would give him that, but now he was gone and Sam was under grief. 

The best kind of soul was one who was stressed and grieving for the lost. They were the easiest to manipulate, their mental barriers lowered, exposing raw emotions. Humans were so weak, this is why Sam so easily gave into her idea of drinking Demon Blood to get stronger. To avenge his poor brothers death. Almost like a sappy poetic tale. 

Ruby scoffed a bit, but now Sam was missing. The place he rented now empty and the women he was shagging had no memory of ever being with him. Damn it all, Lilith would have her head if she didn't find the vessel soon! But she had searched every where, it's like he dropped off the face of the earth all together. Not even anyone in Hell has seen or heard from him.

To top it all off, Hell was attacked by the angels! They saved Dean, all in the time Lilith said they would, but even she didn't know they'd have so many casualties that they did. 

Things just weren't going her way, and Ruby hated it. Because it meant Lilith might take it out on her!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

There was hardly a sound, the silence was near deafing and would make any sane person crack. However, this was the place Lucifer soon found he called 'home' in a sense. At least he got the peace he sought for, even if he lost a damn war because he spoke the truth!

God really sought to make humans the better meant, all because of what? They were his favorite creation. Lucifer did feel jeloues, damn well right to be. What kind of parent picks favorites of his kids. Even he hated being called the favored son, as truthfully that went to Micheal, being the eldest son and all.

Lucifer saw flaw in the humans, not because of their freedom. No, damn he wished he had that freedom they did. Angles were so strict, saw only morals and the damned. Humans were so open, free to express. What he saw that was a flaw, was their need for blood. Humans were so vengeful, so angry. He saw it, the darkness in them that God claimed was not there. Yet, any human would gladly tear another part for a quick reward. He proved this with Eve.

And why did his father have to make them not realize they were naked? Seriously, that reproduction part was not a pretty sight, on either of them. However, it was some real fun when you hit it right, but no one wants to look a penis constantly!

God also saw them as the better, because they had freedom he chided to Lucifer once. Bullshit, in his mind God was playing favorites again like he always does. Besides, if he really loved his kids so much, why did he punish Eve? Lucifer honestly did feel bad about that, though he'd never saw it out loud, Eve was just a means to the end. But he didn't think God would make child birth so horrible because she fell so easily for the trick.

Here God claimed to be merciful, to be kind, and that these humans weren't flawed. Yet punishes one so harshly that even when he punished Gabe it was light. Lucifer honestly had given up on his fathers appreciation a long time ago, years to reflect and watching humans made him come to the conclusion that he wasn't the favorite, that perhapes he was a toy, a perfect one that broken when he dared think for himself. 

His native elder brother had yet to see this, father never did care. He left because angles refused to obey, simple as that. Honestly, what father leaves his kids just because they rebel? From watching humans, Lucifer saw that many children go through that stage, but it's up to the parents to correct them, but still let them make their own choices. 

Humans called ones who hovered over their kids to be Toxic Parents or something like that. 

This was the moment he took to reflect on his life. God wasn't a horrible parent, unlike some humans who sold their kids for a quick dollar, that burned him up more than hell fire did. However, he also knew his father possibly shouldn't have become a father. 

Lucifer sighed, this didn't mean he still didn't see humans as flawed. They were, many were so cruel and wicked, the world just sought to turn the innocent into twisted monsters. Why didn't people want to be compassionate, why did his father makes humans so evil? Perhaps something else did, but his father refused to see it?

Either way it puts, he was suck here still. He was hoping the seal were break more. One had already broken, Dean was gotten out of hell. But, Sam, his vessel was missing. This had him worried, how does someone lose a person? Ruby was slacking, how did she mange to lose a man who is taller than her!

In a sense, Lucifer did see a lot of himself in Sam. The boy who saw the truth and left home, who saw how horribly daddy was and wanted something better but was punished for it. He did somewhat sympathized with the other, even if Sam wouldn't ever see it. So that fact his only connection to the world was missing worried him for many of reasons, including, if Sam was anything like he was.

But, he could only sit, watch, and wait. And his patients was wearing thin for the first time in ages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how did you all like a bit of a twist of Lucifer's background? Honestly, I sometimes things God is too much like John. And why people defend Johns parenting is baffling. What is even more disgusting is how many people defend Gods parenting skills.
> 
> Just because he's an 'all powerful' being, doesn't mean he couldn't have been a bit more... fathering to his fucking own kids! Instead of abandoning them when they act like teens or something!
> 
> How come is it, when a human father leaves they are called a coward and hated. But when God or Chuck does it, it's just fucking dandy!
> 
> I'm an Agnostic BTW, and I dislike organized religion as you can tell. I'm going for a realistic view point for this story, no one is safe. Flames about how I made God the 'Bad Guy' can get got stick a red hot iron up their ass. Chuck will be more complex in this, but will be held to a more humanistic stander.
> 
> Don't like don't read. Thanks.
> 
> Anywho, more to come for those who like it. :) Sorry for the wait in the chapter! Hope it being long helps! (And sorry for the long ass note XD)


	4. Important Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please Read

Okay guys, some quick explaining to do.

1\. YES this story is still on and I'm still going to continue it. So don't worry, I'm still alive. :)

2\. Reason by updates might be slow if because of two things:

\- One being that I have college finals this week, from the 13th through the 14th, over 5 exams in only two days, that isn't counting my Lab Practicum this Tuesday for Biology. So, waiting until that is over.

\- Also, this week I had a recent death in the family, my grandmother or nana. Kind of still numb, never knew her personally but it still hurt and my step dad has been out of it as it's his mom and his brother is also out of it, might be having his brother over for Christmas to cheer him up.

So I will still be updating, but it's just some problems. I look to start updating after Christmas hopefully. 

3\. Finally, thank you all to have been reviewing and such, I'll be posting this note on my other sites with stories. So if you see copies, no I didn't copy and pasta someone else story, it's just my other story sites, (Wattpad and Fanfiction.net). Also, this Spring is my final term for getting my associates degree. 

So please don't worry, I'm doing alright just cooping and just a little stressed about finals, nothing to worry about too much as I tend to stress about everything for no reason. 

Thanks again, and update will be near the end of this month should all go well.

**Author's Note:**

> No duh I don't own Supernatural! :)
> 
> But, here is the first chapter, be sure to read @SLunne story on here. It was kind of the inspiration for this, as was a few others.  
> In an Angel's Nest was another, forgot by who.
> 
> Whatever, let me know if you want more chapters! And what do you think Sam's true form will look like. The reason Dean's isn't as formed is he's a half blood as is Sam.  
> Please comment, like, and bookmark! Thanks agian!


End file.
